Marionette
by LieuDrake
Summary: Being a mutant, living with the prejudice and ridicule that comes with it. The mutant registration act is trying to be legalized and this kicks up a whole whirlwind of hate from all sides of the dice. Meet Marilyn Walters, AKA Marionette, a mutant who can control people like puppets. She, like all of the others in her life wants freedom. But how much does that freedom cost?


"You've got everything you need?" My father asked for the millionth time.

"Yes dad, I promise" I said with a sigh.

"And you're sure you don't want us to come in with you?" My mother asked from the driver's seat. "after all the actual classes started three weeks ago."

"I'll be fine" I assured her "it's just one building after all and you guys wouldn't know where you were going any way."

My mother smiled at me with her kind eyes. I could see tears welling up at the brim. "Well what are you waiting for, you're going to be late." she said as she raised her hand to her eyes, hating to be caught crying.

"Love you guys" I said as I opened the car door and stepped out, hauling my one old-fashioned navy blue suit case with me.

I smiled and waved to them as my mother put the car into drive and almost reluctantly drove off. I brushed the tiny rocks from my floral-print shirt that had flown up from the road when they drove away. I turned to look at the building that stood rather magnificently across the gate and a vast courtyard in front of me.

There were other kids that were outside, most of them seemed to be older than thirteen. They were all strewn about the vicinity, they were all chatting and laughing in their own little bubbles. Nonetheless, not a single one of them gave me a second glance as I began to make my way up the wide graveled path at a leisurely pace. The pathway looped around a fountain and connected again on the other side, allowing the traveller to choose his own path.

I smiled to myself for a moment as I allowed myself to take in the momentary freedom. I no longer had to worry about people finding out that I was a mutant because very one that was hear already was one. My eyes were glued to the pale beige/grey stones beneath my feat rather than my destination in front of me.

My thoughts were rather suddenly interrupted when a large and solid person crossed my pathway. My breath caught in my throat and I flinched, raising my hands instinctively as I braced g for an impact that never came. I felt teeny-tiny pin like beams of electricity jostle the air, like stings to a puppet they aligned the way I wanted them too and froze the muscles of the oncoming person in their tracks, stopping their movements entirely.

It took me a few seconds to un-cringe my face and relax my body in order for me to actually get a look at the boy in front of me. Be could be no older than nineteen, he was tall, big with wide shoulders, basically the definition of what a jock looks like.

I was flustered and immediately apologizing "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said in an apologetic tone.

When I heard no reply from the person who I had nearly collided with I panicked a bit, realizing I had not let him go. Dropping the static in the air I watched him regain his balance.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to..." I continued.

"That's a neat trick you got there" he said to my surprise."You're Marilyn Walters?... The new girl?"

Ah yes, _"the new girl" _my new title, you might as well just pin a florescent badge to my chest and hang neon signs around me. Everyone hear probably knew it too but was too nice to stare.

"Yeah I am" I said with a pleasant smile.

"I was told you'd be showing up soon. My name's Peter, Peter Rasputin. Come on, I'll take you to where you need to go." He said, again to my surprise. I mean I just got here for goodness sake. But I followed him anyway through the huge wooden doors and down a series of hallways I knew I would forget in about two minuets.

"Most of the kids here are just students, others are runaways or orphans." He said and I took a moment to look out one of the windows on my right, where a large, but interconnected group of rather young kids played in the courtyard.

"Then there are others like me and you: not quite on our own yet, but not the youngest here. We're- more... structured and have fewer core classes." He managed, searching for the right words.

I noticed that he had stopped in front of a large set of doors, opening them for me. When he didn't enter first I gave him a look of reproachfulness. With a roll of his eyes he nudged my back ever so slightly so I stepped into the room. Once inside, I was greeted by a man. I knew of him well, every one did. This wonderful man was Charles Xavier.

The smile on his face was kind and knowing. "Marilyn, my dear I've been expecting you. It's an honor to finally meet you in the flesh!" He said goodnatured-ly clasping his hands together neatly atop his desk.

"Thank you sir" I said smiling back and remembering the day two people showed up at my house and offered me a place in this school.

"Please" He said with a nod to the sofa behind me and I obliged his offer, taking a seat.

"I hear you have quite the gift young lady." He said. I blinked a few times.

"I can honesty say I would be surprised if you hadn't with your mutation and all" this made him chuckle.

"It's not rare to find a telekinetic mutant, but to find one who can control people around them-" his words held a certain marvel to them.

I chewed on my lip, feeling as though he were referencing the incident that had happened only moments ago"Honestly sir, I didn't mean to freeze Peter just now, it was just out of instinct-" he cut me off with a light wave of his hand.

"It was not meant to be taken as a reprimand, my dear" He said. "We do not scold those who use a talent they were born with, especially if it was a reflex."

There was two quick raps at the door, yet it didn't open. A girl walked through it making me smile. "Marilyn this is Kitty Pride, you share adjacent rooms and the same schedule, I hope she can help you through your first few days" I took that as a dismissal and was soon whisked off by the girl apparently named Kitty, pulling me through the door along with her.

"So, have you come up with a nickname yet?" She asked as we walked side by side through yet another intractable hallway path.

"I'm sorry?" I asked not quite grasping what she was asking.

"A nickname! Ya know, like Peter is Colossus, and Ororo is Storm, Scott is Cyclops and then theres Logan, don't even get me started on him..." She trailed off as if we had been talking for years. I liked her, she wasn't preppy, rude, or soft spoken she was just open and I liked that.

"No not really, I've never needed to think of one" I admitted with a shrug, dodging a rather speedy girl running down the corridor.

"Well you can move people like puppets, how about something like that? Puppet girl! No scratch that, I don't like it."

"Marionette?" I offered, the first thing that came to mind.

"Ohh! See I like that, I like that a lot" she said. "Well let me be the first to officially welcome you to Xavier's School of For gifted youngsters, Marionette!"

***********  
Welcome to my story! I'm really exited about this one! And since I'm not just a fan of the marvel movies I'll be tipping my hat to the comic readers as well with a vast array of characters that are not just in the movies like Magik, Polaris, and maybe even my girl psylock! I love colossus and I hope with my story I can make you love him too! Please review and all that good stuff!


End file.
